This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The long-term goal of the Statistical Consulting Laboratory (SCL) is to be a regional resource for the statistical support of basic science research, clinical or population based research, and evaluation of interventions designed to address issues of health and health disparities in the region[unreadable]s population. As a major component of the Border Biomedical Research Center (BBRC), the Statistical Consulting Lab will continue to serve as a focal point from which all BBRC participants may obtain statistical and computing support for both their research and for the education of students in the graduate programs of the Biological Sciences Department. Statistical support is provided by a Ph.D. level staff statistician, and five resource statisticians (counting the SCL core director) in The Department of Mathematical Sciences. Statistical support includes: 1) Planning sample sizes so that the minimum number of experimental units are used to achieve a specified level of power or predictive ability; 2) Specifying models for related hypothesis in terms of estimable quantities; 3) Randomizing experimental units when appropriate; 4) Analyzing data, checking for validity of assumptions required by certain statistical methods; 5) Modifying or creating statistical methodology when basic assumptions required for validity of the existing statistical methodology are violated; 6) Interpreting the results; 7) Teaching the graduate Biostatistics core course for the Biological Sciences Department; and 8) Research proposal development and protocol review. Close long-term working relationships between statisticians and biomedical researchers will be nurtured with release time from teaching, summer salary, and travel support. Computing support is provided by a network manager who assists with hardware selection and maintenance, spread sheet design for creation of electronic databases, database management and backups, and homepage design and maintenance for recruitment of students to careers in the health sciences. SCL computing facilities are to be maintained with up-to-date software and hardware.